


Star

by Leopardsnake



Series: Leopard's Jotober2018 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Sentient Stars, Space Bazaar, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardsnake/pseuds/Leopardsnake
Summary: Bentley enjoys the space flea markets. Frankie, not so much.





	Star

“Oh look, Frankie, a star!” Bentley crooned, pointing at the glowing body sitting at the booth to their right.

They were at a space bazaar, something Bentley enjoyed frequenting since she first learned of them. She enjoyed the sights and all the stuff she could get. She called the Space Flea Markets.

Frankie ‘t know what a flea market was but he assumed he wouldn’t like it. He didn’t find any amusement in the way there were so many people in one place, shouting and running about. Nor did he like the way humans always tried petting him

He looked at the star. They glowed a bright, almost too bright, green.The black holes that served as their eyes unnerving an already nervous Frankie.

Luckily, all the noise and commotion covered up how rude Bentley was being.

“Yeah, yeah. You’ve seen one, you’ve sen them all, Bents. What’s they selling?” Frankie asked, still staring at the star.

“I ‘unno. Stones, I think.” Bentley was already moving on to the next sight. Stars weren’t that exciting what they were acting like everyone else.


End file.
